Circus
by LuceroHood
Summary: ―Hola, mi nombre es Kaname Kuran― tomaste mi mano y la besaste, una corriente paso a través de ella, una sensación que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y llego directo a mi corazón, dejando en mi estomago una sensación que nunca había sentido, ahora entiendo que es a lo que llaman "mariposas en el estomago".


Circus - Britney Spears

Pov Zero

En este bar lo único que llama mi atención eres tú, esos ojos color carmesí que me desnudaron en un segundo cuando me viste, ese cabello castaño largo que pareciera moverse con el aire, ligero, elegante, sensualmente.

―Hola, mi nombre es Kaname Kuran― tomaste mi mano y la besaste, una corriente paso a través de ella, una sensación que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y llego directo a mi corazón, dejando en mi estomago una sensación que nunca había sentido, ahora entiendo que es a lo que llaman "mariposas en el estomago".

―Mucho gusto, me llamo Zero Kiryuu, mucho gusto en conocerte― el novio de mi hermano nos presento, pero yo se que quien nos unió es el destino, y sé que tú piensas lo mismo, nos miramos fijamente nada importa a nuestro alrededor solo tú y yo.

No soy un chico inocente, tengo historia a mis espaldas, experiencias, recuerdos e incluso cicatrices de mis amores pasados, pero sé que el indicado eres tú, y debo comprobarlo, saber que si eres esa persona a la que he estado esperado.

.

**Existen solo dos tipos de personas en el mundo  
los que entretienen, y los que son espectadores  
bueno nene yo soy un chico al que le gusta dar show  
no me gusta quedarme atrás, tengo que ser el primero.**

**.**

―Zero, amo esa canción, bailemos ― me pide mi hermano quien ahora va y besa a su novio, para después decirle― Takuma, quédate aquí, solo voy a bailar un rato con mi hermano.

Nos dirigimos a la pista, con la imagen en mi mente de tu cara que pedía que me quedara contigo, pero yo tengo mis planes, quien busca encuentra, y planeo que hagas eso, que busques más y más de mí.

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo electrónico de la música, las luces de colores alumbran por breves momentos la pista de baile, es un ambiente erótico, sensual, el indicado para seducirte Kuran.

Ya en la pista toda inocencia es dejada atrás lo único que busco es atraparte en mi red, para tenerte a mis pies, mi hermano ríe, yo también, todo a nuestro alrededor es mágico, me siento bien, me siento libre, con la intención de vivir y hacerlo por ti.

Mis mejores movimientos y mi experiencia son puestos a prueba, cualquiera caería ante mí, pero tú no eres cualquiera, algo me dijo que tu eres diferente, tu y yo somos iguales, lo intuí desde que te vi, los dos somos seres viles, seres que pueden jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, que esconden su corazón bajo llave, porque alguna vez en el pasado fue lastimado.

.

**Soy el presentador del circo  
aquí mando yo  
soy como un petardo  
hago que suba la temperatura  
cuando monto un espectáculo**

.

Todo me envuelve, la música, la esencia del lugar que huele a rosas, la gente a mi alrededor todo.

Mi hermano dice que soy como una serpiente, que hipnotizo a mi presa, y eso planeo hacer, mi danza es todo un ritual, pasos sensuales, fuertes y todo lo hago solo para que te fijes en mí y quedes tan prendado de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti.

Giro mi rostro, y encuentro tu mirada, me vez, y conozco esa mirada mejor de lo que crees, es una mirada de deseo, de lujuria, y tal vez….Amor?, no lo sé, pero no quiero ilusionarme a tan tempranas alturas, o podría ser lastimado severamente por ti.

― Creo que le gustas… hermano ― me dice Ichiru, así que rio y lo miro ―pero…. A ti también te gusto Zero?

Seguimos bailando, no paramos, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco ante su pregunta, a veces mi hermano intuía muy bien las cosas.

― Así es Ichiru ― le digo y sonrió, mi hermano también lo hace.

― Cuidado hermano, no tiene muy buena reputación.

― ¿Y yo sí? ― pregunto burlonamente, algo que hace reír a mi reflejo.

**.**

**Siento la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas  
las luces sobre mi y estoy listo para domar  
soy un artista, la pista de baile es mi escenario  
es mejor que estés listo, espero que sientas lo mismo**

.

Mi hermano me conduce hasta el centro de la pista, mas de dos en la pista me ven y fuera de ella también, se la reacción de mis movimientos en los demás, se lo que obtendré, soy consciente del factor causa y efecto, todo está planeado con un solo fin, atraparte.

Las luces me iluminan en el centro de la pista, no me sorprende que se quieran propasar algunas personas, estoy acostumbrado, pero sé cómo actuar y darles su merecido discretamente, todos nos ven, mi hermano y yo somos dinamita, sabemos muy bien nuestras virtudes y defectos al igual que hacer uso de ellos.

Te miro, a pesar de la gente a nuestro alrededor nuestras miradas se cruzan, me observas como si fuera tu presa, atento a cada movimiento, situación y acción que hago, se todos tus movimientos, así como tú sabes los míos, somos dos predadores, buscando presa, una lucha de poderes, una guerra psicológica, donde solo hay dos escenarios, la pérdida o el triunfo, ambos podemos ganar, pero hay que ser cuidadosos.

Odio y heridas serán para quien pierda, diversión y pación si hay un solo ganador, pero Amor si ambos salimos victoriosos, logrando un empate, con gusto me igualaría a ti, pero no sé si tu sientas lo mismo, así que no puedo perder.

.

**Todas las miradas sobre mí en el centro del escenario  
como en un circo  
cuando agito ese látigo, todo mundo se estremece  
como en un circo**

.

― Zero, lo tienes cautivado― me dice contento mi hermano ― y él a ti.

―Pero mira quien lo dice, ya era tiempo para que saliéramos como antes, desde que sales con Takuma ya no me prestas atención a mi ― le dije fingiendo un puchero.

―Sabes que lo amo, es mi vida, pero siempre que me busques estaré aquí ― los dos bailamos de frente.

―Tú y yo éramos el alma de la fiesta Ichiru, ¿Qué paso?

―Me enamore Zero, perdí ante Takuma, el logro lo que ningún otro, perdí, pero también gane.

―Creo que no te comprendo sabes― lo veo con el seño fruncido.

―No te preocupes tal vez pronto me entiendas ― me dirige una mirada y luego a Kaname que platica con Takuma en nuestra mesa.

La canción acaba, hay gritos, risas, bullicio entre la gente, todo en la pista se apaga y cuando comienza la siguiente canción se ilumina tenuemente como en la canción anterior, inconscientemente giro la mirada a nuestra mesa y no hay nadie, ni Takuma ni tu Kaname.

.

**No te quedes allí viéndome, sígueme  
enséñame lo que sabes hacer  
vamos todos, podemos convertir la pista de baile en un circo**

.

Comienzo de nuevo a bailar, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Te fuiste?, ¿Por qué?, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste, mis pasos se vuelven más suaves, delicados, así como me siento ahora, pero ¿Por qué me siento así?, es acaso que no logre mi objetivo, tal vez para ti no signifique nada, tal vez tienes a personas más interesantes que ver.

― ¿Estás bien, hermano? ―me dice mi hermano.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien ― finjo una sonrisa, me ve extrañado, sabe que no es así.

Sigo bailando y siento como alguien toma mi cintura, de seguro otro pervertido que intenta propasarse, no estoy de humor, me giro y suelto un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, pero es detenido y quien lo detiene eres tu Kuran.

Mis ojos se abren, lo logre, viniste aquí por mí, me miras, en tu rostro aparece una sonrisa, en el mío también, pero la mía es de lado una mirada que se que enloquece a quien me ve, bajas mi puño y me vuelves a tomar por la cintura, me acercas un poco a tu cuerpo, eres más alto que yo.

―Bailamos―me preguntas, tu voz es como oír el mar, un susurro que se funde con el aire a nuestro alrededor, tu aliento me embriaga y tu aroma me desconcentra, no contesto, solo me separo un poco de ti y comienzo a bailar y tu también lo haces.

Ya nadie existe a nuestro alrededor solo tú y yo, jugando un juego de seducción donde ninguno quiere perder.

.

**Existen sólo dos tipos de chicos allá afuera  
los que pueden conmigo y los que me temen  
así nene espero que tu sepas obedecer  
tengo un látigo duro  
así que ten cuidado**

.

Bailamos, tus movimientos son un poco diferentes a los míos, los tuyos son como los de una pantera, ágil, bruscos, silenciosos y misteriosos, somos iguales pero a la vez tan distintos, ambos predadores, ambos en busca de presas pero cada uno con su forma de atacar, eso sí, los dos somos letales y los dos podemos ganar al igual que perder, solo nos queda ver si el azar está de nuestro lado o no.

Te doy la espalda y me junto a tu cuerpo, mi cabeza choca contra tu pecho y me muevo, te provoco, reaccionas y tomas mi cintura, me pegas a tu cuerpo, giro mi rostro y te veo de reojo, puedo aspirar tu aroma, puedo sentirte, tu pecho cálido y tus manos que recorren mi cuerpo, te veo sonreír, alzo mi rostro para observarte mejor dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de mi cuello.

― Que hermoso tatuaje ― susurras a mi oído, para después besarlo, haces que me estremezca, sentir tus labios sobre mi piel manda una descarga directo a mi entrepierna―dime, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Rio sínicamente, puesto que hace mucho deje de creer en él.

―No, no creo en el― me vez de manera extraña, creo que no esperabas esa respuesta― creo en la atracción a primera vista, ¿y tú, que piensas?

―Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón, pero a veces la atracción trae consigo amor.

―Claro, de eso estoy seguro, pero para lograr el verdadero amor ahí se debe construir entre los dos, las personas que creen en el amor a primera vista pueden sufrir demasiado a causa de este.

.

**Soy el presentador del circo  
aquí mando yo  
soy como un petardo  
yo hago que suba la temperatura  
cuando monto un espectáculo**

.

―Tienes razón, sabes creo que tu y yo tenemos una conexión muy fuerte, lo supe cuando te vi ¿o acaso tu no sentiste lo mismo, Zero?

― Sabes, perro no come perro, y tu ya me estas mordiendo Kaname― su nombre lo pronuncio como si de un gemido se tratara, si él quiere morder, yo también lo sé hacer.

―Tu comenzaste, quien debería decir eso soy yo, tu eres quien me provoco, eres irresistible― me separo de ti y bailamos ahora de frente, tu cercanía me desconcentra un poco.

―Gracias, por las palabras pero no soy de los que caen con frases bonitas― sonrió, y tu también lo haces.

―Nunca creí que lo fueras, eres mucho mejor que eso, me encantas Zero, eres muy hermoso.

Veo en tus ojos sinceridad, y me pregunto si yo me veo de la misma forma cuando miento, no sé si miente o no, quisiera creer que no, no sé porque pero ante ti me siento un poco débil, tu sabes mis movimientos, yo se los tuyos, pero ninguno se rendirá.

No contesto, me limito a seguir bailando, la música acaba y necesito un trago, sin decir nada me dirijo a nuestra mesa donde están las copas de todos, me sigues, te sientas a mi lado, tu mano se posa sobre mi muslo, que se tensa, cosa que notas y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa pues sabes que te deseo y lo que provocas en mi.

―Zero, se cómo eres, porque eres como mi reflejo, pero eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ― bajo la mirada, si tu eres como yo, y sé que esas palabras pueden ser solo ocupadas para conquistar ― se que no crees en mis palabras, pero es la verdad, mi corazón a sufrido graves heridas pero por ti estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme nuevamente, por favor déjame entrar a tu corazón, tu ya estás en el mío.

.

**Siento la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas  
las luces sobre mi y estoy listo para domar  
soy un artista, la pista de baile es mi escenario  
es mejor que estés listo, espero que sientas lo mismo**

.

―Kaname yo….

― Somos personas que no creen en el amor a primera vista, pero yo te conozco y tu a mí, sabemos los pros y contras de estar juntos pero estoy dispuesto a luchar.

Que es lo que siento, porque todo es tan confuso, lo que sentí al verte es igual a lo que sentí alguna vez por alguien que me lastimo, por esa persona es que me convertí en lo que ahora soy, pero tú has visto a través de mí.

―No deseo ser lastimado―digo y miro tus ojos― no somos libros en blanco, tu y yo tenemos hojas y hojas de escritos, no es tan simple.

―Comencemos un nuevo libro, tu y yo Zero.

Me tomas de la barbilla, mi mente no quiere que me beses, pero mi corazón si, y mi corazón gana, dejo que me beses y yo correspondo.

Sonara irónico pero es un beso casto, puro, ¿Hace cuanto que no daba ni recibía un beso así? No lo sé, pero este beso es diferente, no por ser casto deja de ser apasionado, hay tantos sentimientos en el, como caricias, nuestras bocas se saborean una a otra, el licor dulzón, todo es tan bello en el beso, no hay ganador ni perdedor, a veces yo guio el beso, a veces eres tú, pero los dos ganamos.

.

**Todas las miradas sobre mí en el centro del escenario  
como en un circo  
cuando agito ese látigo, todo mundo se estremece  
como en un circo**

.

―Baja tu guardia Zero, tu ya has traspasado la mía, déjame ser ahora quien llegue a ti.

Es muy cómico lo que dices, yo pensaba que tu eras quien ya había entrado a mi corazón, pero a los dos nos falta confianza, con alguien como nosotros juntos, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

Me tiendes la mano, quieres seguir bailando conmigo, y yo acepto, tomo tu mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de nuevo, parejas bailan alrededor de forma seductora y nosotros no seremos la excepción, nadie se fija en las parejas alrededor, y el ambiente hace que no te importe lo que hay alrededor si hablan mal de ti o no, cada quien parece estar en su propia burbuja.

A lo lejos veo a mi hermano, que es besado dulcemente por Takuma, los dos se ven tan bien juntos, son la imagen del amor encarnado, siempre he tenido envidia a Ichiru de eso, todos parecen quererlo y amarlo de verdad.

Kaname, me abrazas besas mi cuello, y no puedo evitar gemir un poco, te deseo, pero más que desearte, quiero que me tomes, sentirme uno solo contigo, sentir tu cálida piel desnuda sobre la mía, sentir su calor hasta el punto de creer que me fundiré en ella y ver tu expresión llegando el momento en que nuestra pasión nos recompense, lo quiero todo de ti, tu corazón, tu cuerpo, tus días, tus noches, y quiero ser tu todo.

Muerdo tu lóbulo, eso hace que dejes escapar un gruñido de placer, ronco, fuerte, erótico, no sé si nos movemos al ritmo de la música o no, pero nada me importa solo somos tu y yo, bailando, acariciándonos, besándonos, dándonos miradas de amor, abrazándonos, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos sobre la ropa, haciendo el amor en la pista de baile.

.

**No te quedes allí viéndome, sígueme  
enséñame lo que sabes hacer  
todos vamos, podemos convertir la pista de baile en un circo  
como en un circo**

.

―Zero, quiero que lo nuestro sea especial― me dices al oído.

―Lo es― te miro seductoramente y te beso.

Mis brazos vuelan a tu nuca, profundizando uno de tantos besos, tomo tu cabello lo jalo, nuestras lenguas bailan más que nuestros cuerpos, cierro los ojos, disfruto del momento.

Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo me aprietas, pero no sé porque necesito mas de tu cercanía, contigo no me siento solo, si estamos así no tengo miedo a nada, más que a perderte, pero hay tanto de ti en estos momentos que ni siquiera pienso en eso, me gustas y mucho.

―Zero, me enloqueces ― hablas entre jadeos, pues después de ese beso nos falta el aire a los dos― eres como un ángel, de bellos cabellos plateados, y esos ojos que ven a través de mi como si yo fuera un libro abierto para ti, esa mirada triste pero a la vez provocativa, somos hechos el uno para el otro.

―No todo lo que brilla es oro.

―Incluso un carbón en las condiciones adecuadas puede convertirse en un diamante.

.

**Vamos  
Déjame ver lo que sabes hacer  
Estoy convirtiendo esto (en, en un circo)  
Yeah  
¿en qué? (en un circo)**

.

Sonreímos, nos miramos, tus manos pasean en mi espalda, por mi muy justa camisa.

―Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, nunca antes sentí esto Kuran, todo tu me invita a desearte, tu cabello, tus ojos que me hipnotizan y no puedo dejar de ver, tu aliento, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, llenas un vacio que había en mi corazón, cubres por completos mis heridas, nunca creí encontrar a alguien que hiciera eso, Gracias, te quiero Kaname― Me abrazo a ti, hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello y tu recargas tu barbilla en mi cabeza, me tranquilizas, me llenas de paz.

Pasamos tiempo así, los dos, simplemente abrazados, como si eso estuviera sanando y borrando todo nuestro pasado, como si con eso se iniciara una nueva vida, no sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero pudieron ser incluso horas, es como si hubieras detenido el tiempo, creo que incluso el tiempo ya no tiene ningún significado para nosotros dos.

―Zero, deberían irse a un hotel― ríe detrás de mi Ichiru que viene de la mano con Takuma ― como se ponen a presumir enfrente de los pobres.

Sonrió y me separo lentamente de Ichiru, volteo a ver a mi hermano que me ve de forma distinta y sé muy bien que su expresión dice: "Te lo dije"

―No te quedas atrás Ichiru, ¿Acaso crees que no vi como te devoraban hace rato?

Mi hermano se pone rojo como un tomate y todos a su alrededor reímos incluyendo a Takuma que lo abraza.

―Ya no molesten a mi bello Ichiru ― nos dice Takuma aun entre unas discretas risas.

―Entonces porque te ríes tu también baka― dice haciendo un puchero mi gemelo.

.

**Todas las miradas sobre mí en el centro del escenario  
como en un circo  
cuando agito ese látigo, todo mundo se estremece  
como en un circo**

.

―Bueno chicos, Ichiru y yo nos vamos a un lugar más privado ― sonríe Takuma mientras Ichiru se sonroja aun mas― ¿estarán bien solos, Kaname?

No pude evitar oír un toque de sarcasmo en la última pregunta, y tanto tú y yo sonreímos

―No se preocupen por nosotros― respondo antes que me ganes― yo cuidare de él.

Ichiru me mira con sorpresa y risa, y me abraza para susurrarme al oído.

―Zero, tal vez él, es el indicado

―No, tal vez no, él es el indicado Ichiru― de reojo veo como sonríe mi hermano.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano, no dejes que el orgullo, el dolor o el pasado te impidan amar, en esta vida hay que jugarlo todo, si pierdes, perderás todo, pero si ganas, bueno serás inmensamente feliz.

―Gracias por presentarme con mi destino, y también dale las gracias a Takuma de mi parte ― reí en su oído― yo se que sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Todos salimos del bar, cada quien se iría a otro lugar, tu y yo iríamos a el departamento que teníamos mi hermano y yo, todo el camino vamos tomados de la mano, es una noche fría, así que me ofreciste tu gabardina, la cual acepte con mucho gusto, pues estaba impregnada de tu aroma, en todo el camino nadie dice nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, solo estaba el susurro del viento entre los árboles y la luna mirándonos desde el cielo.

Llegamos a la casa, y te invite a pasar, cerré la puerta y te me acercaste lentamente quedando de frente a mí, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía nervioso, algo raro en mi, así que hice lo que siempre hacia cerré la distancia y te bese con pación, correspondiste y yo comencé a quitar tu chamarra, pero me detuviste.

.

**No te quedes allí viéndome, sígueme  
enséñame lo que sabes hacer  
todos vamos, podemos convertir la pista de baile en un circo**

.

―Zero, ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo se inicia una relación, lo único que sabemos perfectamente es hacer esto, pero contigo quiero cambiar, quiero aprender lo que es el amor, tal vez suene algo tonto y cursi pero ¿Quieres ser mi novio Zero?

Sonaban tan raras esas palabras, nunca nadie me había preguntado eso, pues claro lo único que buscábamos era algo de placer para pasar la noche, pero también estaba conmovido sabía perfectamente lo raro que debiste sentirte al momento decirlo, porque yo también me sentí algo avergonzado al contestarte.

―Claro que quiero ser tu novio Kaname, y estoy dispuesto a aprender contigo también ― me sonroje y baje mi mirada.

―Gracias Zero, prometo que jamás te hare daño― me tomaste de la barbilla, alzaste mi rostro y vi en tus ojos un brillo que nunca nadie me había mostrado, tus pupilas se dilataron y me besaste suavemente, te alejaste y me dijiste ― Zero, por favor, se mío.

―Lo seré por siempre― me cargaste y te indique el camino a mi habitación, llegamos a mi cuarto y me depositaste tiernamente en la cama, como si fuera la cosa más delicada que existiera, me hacías sentir muy especial.

―Esta noche no será solo sexo para ninguno de los dos, haremos el amor Zero, quiero que jamás olvides esta noche, por favor, será nuestro nuevo inicio.

Lo único que hice fue sonreír y suspirar, esta noche ya era inolvidable, pero ahora lo seria más, una noche que jamás olvidaría y el inicio de más.

Ahora ya no sé si es verdad o no que existe el amor a primera vista, pero eso jamás nadie lo podrá demostrar, lo único que sé es que el amor puede llegar en el momento en el que menos te lo imaginas, te tomara por sorpresa y cuando recuerdes el momento en que se conocieron te darás cuenta que con esa primera mirada hubo algo, que con el tiempo se formo y creció haciéndolos felices, después de todo, tal vez, solo tal vez si exista el amor a primera vista.

Todo inicio con una mirada, se convirtió en un circo donde los dos éramos domadores peleando por ganar algo, pero que terminaron siendo derrotados por el amor.


End file.
